Aphrodisiac
by ChildsHeart
Summary: But nowhere near as proud as me. The challenge was set then, neither was allowed to be embarrassed over anything, even standing half naked in front of an entire school including teachers. But that doesn't stop them from embarrassing the entire school.


Center Aphrodisiac

Chapter One

Lust /center 

The seats in the compartment were red leather and were slightly cold, the sun outside was bright and almost blinding as she laid her head back and glanced at the bland roof. Moving to Hogwarts had been the hardest part, leaving her friends behind because her parents were moving from Australia to England.

Someone poked their head around the door, her eyes were a vibrant green, reminded the girl of her earrings of emeralds. Her hair cascaded to below her shoulders as she quickly ran in and placed her trunk under the seat and her owl next to herself.

"Can I help you?" She eyed the girl curiously as she jumped three feet in the air.

"Err... Sorry, I was just running from a guy, my name's Lily, Lily Evans."

"Hope, Ebony Hope, but my friends call me Jinx."

"Why?"

"I happen to be quite handy with a few." The smirk on her face wasn't sinister, just soothingly secretive that proved a point. Not moments when the girls began to relax, two boys burst through the door.

"Oh Lily, I found you."

"Prongs mate, let. It. Go." The boy who spoke these words had his thumb and forefinger on his forehead massaging his headache as he held his mate with his right hand.

"Whose she?" The boy stopped trying to make his mate let go of his collar as he glanced at the girl he saw out the corner of his eye.

"Jinx." She said standing up and placing a firm hand on her hip. "Who may you boys be?" She flicked her left hand at the two boys making the gold chain on her wrist jingle softly

"James Potter." He grinned as large as the Cheshire cat, and quite evilly too. His hazel eyes gleamed from the mess that he called hair, which he immediately ruffled as he turned to speak to Jinx.

"Sirius Black." He had the mark of a man who knew how to charm a woman; Jinx almost jumped on top of him that instant. I almost /I 

"Enchanted." She spoke in a soft voice as she took one small but proud step towards the boys, looking them up and down. "The guy with the hazel eyes the one whose bugging you off?" She said as she flicked her head to Lily. 

"Yeah..." Curiosity sparked in her eyes as she wondered what she was going to do, Lily Evans was quite logical, but she hoped that the girl was going to do what she suspected.

"Tall." She commented as she took his arm, "Plays Quidditch, my guess a chaser or a seeker." She circled him before grabbing his arse. James jumped a few feet and shouted 'Hey' as she smirked.

"But not as proud as I thought he would be." Turning to face Lily she smirked, "Luv, take him, he's pretty good."

Rolling hey eyes, Lily smirked, "What about Sirius?" She hoped, no, she prayed that she would do something to make Sirius teach her a lesson. But Lily should of known better, especially after witnessing what had happened to James.

"Ah, the Greek God." She flicked her eyes to him and looked him up and down. "Strong posture, my guess a pureblood, but seeing how his face is softened into a smirk and not a sneer, I guess blood traitor." Raising an eyebrow at her as she circled him, he folded his arms.

Grabbing his arse, she saw no jump or even the slightest movement. "Proud, and strong I see." She smirked. "But no where near as I am."

"I bet you'd get innocent and embarrassed over the littlest things." He challenged as played with a stray piece of her hair.

"Luv, I don't get embarrassed over anything." She stated as she rolled her head to one side as he continued to twirl the lock of hair between his fingers, like you would to a coin when your bored.

"Want to prove it." She raised an eyebrow at the challenge; her eyes penetrated his enigmatic eyes, making both fill with adultery and lust.

"Sure why not, I love a good challenge, lets see how long you last, but first, how long does this train ride go for?" Jinx turned to face Lily at the question as she leaned back into Sirius. Shocking two of the people in the room, neither being she or Sirius.

"Three more hours." Lily answered automatically before huffing, "You just met him and you're going into a challenge god!" Jinx turned and winked at Lily before turning back.

"So Sirius, lets see, I'm going to go for the little things first." She kissed him softly before deepening it. He pushed her against the wall and dragged his fingers slowly up her inner thigh. Breaking the intense kiss he smirked, "Lace underwear?" Already they could hear a cough from Lily and James who had turned red as tomatoes at their perfect ripeness.

"You'll have to do better then that." She said as she grazed her fingers through his shirt and down his pants before grabbing what she desired. "Aren't you Mr Stallion?"

"I've been doing this for a living Jinx." He said as he pulled her skirt off. Which fell softly down her smooth legs and onto the carpet as he breathed in her scent.

"Well would you look at the time?" James said glancing at a non-existent wristwatch, praying that no one really noticed, Lily took this as a hint and hurriedly came up with something to say,

"Oh James... I think Remus is calling me... us... whatever." The two ran out as quick as quick as lightning had struck behind them. The Sirius and Jinx, who were left in the room, didn't even flicker t glance from each other as they both could feel the heat of their bodies.

"Do you want the door closed?" He asked as he continued to pin her against the wall. Her arms above her head and shoes slowly coming off.

"And make you less embarrassed, never." She circled her legs around him as she waited for his next move. His scent was driving her mad and she knew he knew that she was getting more then aroused.

"Bet you can't take kiss me in the hallway with the clothes on you now." He said as she kicked her shoes off and placed herself on his waist, making her in the right place for him to feel the heat of her grow as they both knew only thin lace and white cotton of his shirt covered her between his waist and herself.

"Watch me." He let go of her arms as she grabbed his tie and dragged him in the middle of the hallway and kissed him forcefully, biting softly on his lips as she threw her tongue in his mouth.

Returning the force, he had her bang into the wall and broke the kiss as she let out a soft but sure moan of pleasure, her hands working their way through his hair and undoing his shirt.

He softly licked her neck before biting it softly as she moaned and drove her nails in his bare back with his shirt and tie laying forgotten on the ground with her own shirt.

A few first and seconde years cried 'ew' and told them to 'get a room' while a few others cat called and shouted about 'off with the lace' or 'free pornography'

Neither of them was blushing or embarrassed to much passion and hormones had gone to their minds to care what was going on around them as she arched her back as he kissed her collarbone, dragging his mouth just above her breast.

Her hands played with the leather belt before pulling it free and dropping it to the ground. Pushing him off her, she threw him against the wall of her compartment. Jumping on him, she straddled him to the seat.

A few heads poked around the door as they waited to see what would happen next. "Bet you can't walk into the school without a shirt."

"Bet you, Sirius, couldn't walk in with a choker and a leash around your neck, driven by me." Dressing they turned and smirked at the few people that had peeped their head around the door.

Walking forward, she grabbed her shirt, his shirt, tie and his belt before whacking a few guys on the arse.

Leaving her shirt off, but still wearing a tie and a black bra, she placed a choker and chain on Sirius. Taking a whip out (which a few people raised eyebrows at) She whipped him before asking if there was anything else she could do.

"No luv, but lets go shock me mates." Jumping on his back, she told him to move in their direction. He smirked as he drove her to Remus compartment where James and Lily were explaining what they had seen.

"Not even five minutes of knowing each other and they were shagging." She shouted in a huff of fury and anger mixed with embarrassment of watching the beginning.

"Pfft, we did not." All five heads in the compartment faced her and Sirius. "No we had a new way to embarrass each other." Jumping off Sirius, she whipped him and he moved forward.

"Meet my Dog." Yanking the chain so he came back to her she smirked, "Can you howl for me dog?" Sirius just smirked at her before slipping a hand on her back.

"I do so love these strapless bra's." He kissed her collarbone, "They fall off so easily." With a snap the bra fell to the ground.

"Oh your good." But no an ounce of colour left or came to her cheeks, "But not better then me."

A few coughs from James, Lily and two other boys showed that none were comfortable with the situation, not including the two who were causing the uncomfortable situation, smiling, Jinx stepped in front of Sirius and showed everyone that no, she was not wearing what she had been before and neither did she care.

"The name's Jinx."

"Remus." He kept his eyes at her eye level, trying his hardest not to look down, he knew Sirius was just by a flickering glance; most likely he was measuring the size. He could see that she was just itching to make a comment, but she opened her mouth in an 'O' shape as Sirius dragged a soft finger up her spine, causing her to find immediate pleasure.

Lily was currently reading a book upside down trying not to even peak above or below the book, her thoughts concluded with I slut /I and I five minutes /I She was blushing so hard she was more red then her hair.

James Potter found that looking out the window was not a good idea and had taken to reading the Daily Prophet. Even the news about the goblins was a better distraction then looking up. His eyes stuck to the page like glue as he tried not to look up as Jinx made a noise that could only represent her close to climax... well in his opinion.

Peter Pettigrew had decided that a trip to the bathroom would do him good and tried not to look at the very perky chest of Jinx as he scurried away like the other's wished they could.

Placing her bra back on, she collected her wand and walked out, bringing Sirius behind her on a leash. Needless to say as they arrived at the school after riding in the carriage, Professor Mcgonagall was too shocked to say anything.

Instead she pretended it was a flicker of light... yes just a trick of light.

Sitting in the great Hall, not everyone noticed her and Sirius until the Professor said a few words before the sorting hat was put away, "We have one more sorting, Ebony Hope." She had stood up from the Gryffindore table dragging a very annoyed Sirius by the leash, still only wearing a bra and a plain tie on her upper body.

"The name's Jinx." A lot of the surrounding people gasped at her clothes, "And this is my dog." She said pulling him in front of the audience; still he didn't blush as he undid her bra once more bringing shame to the student's eyes.

After a few moments of spluttering, Professor Mcgonagall sentenced both students to three weeks worth of detention. Jinx turned to Sirius and frowned.

"Bad dog, I'll have to spank you when we go to the dorms." Professor Mcgonagall just demanded her to sit down, after placing her bra back on and enchanting a shirt for her to wear.

Sitting down she grinned at the professor as the hat was placed on her head, it immediately shouted Gryffindore with just a graze of her head. A fair amount of catcalls and wolf whistles were heard as she and Sirius walked back to the Gryffindore table.

"How- why- err..." Lily lost track of what she was saying and just looked down at the food. Her cheeks crimson and her emerald eyes shinning with embarrassment and curiosity.

Sniggering Jinx sat on Sirius leaning her head back, "You got a girlfriend?" She asked in an all but innocent voice as she made herself comfortable.

"Nope, why? You asking to be her?" He cocked an eyebrow as he made himself comfortable by playing with her hair, which was a dark colour, reminding him of a sunset at it's darkest.

"No, just wanted to make sure that I was been glared at because they envy me not because you're cheated on one of them." To prove her point she slipped off and ate a light meal.

When dessert came a very unpleasant smile that made a few people shuddered before she replaced it with a dead-sexy one. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from his chocolate truffle he was just about to bite into. His tongue was so close to tasting the bitterness of the sweet dark chocolate.

"Ever known the effects of an aphrodisiac?" A smug grin filled her face as she reached for his truffle, grabbing it as her fingers played as a decoy on his shoulder.

"No... why?" Sirius eyed Jinx carefully as he realised she had his chocolate. He was about to say something when an idea came to his mind.

"Chocolate covered strawberries makes you get really, really horny." She said as she grabbed a strawberry and took a delicate bite out of the truffle then the strawberry.

Before she could even chew it, Sirius grabbed her bare waist and pulled her close, as he demanded his tongue in her mouth, she welcomed it as they wrestled before he broke it grinning. "Hey, I was enjoying that!" She said as she realised he stole the chocolate and strawberry from her own mouth.

Swallowing he grinned, "You're right, it does make you horny." With that he smirked as he bit into a strawberry just to make her that bit fierier.

Across the table Lily sat, her appetite lost as she witness what happened, even the banana cream seem to taste a bit off as she bit into it.

Looking at James she saw that he too had lost his appetite and had decided that looking at the ceiling was by far, more interesting.

Remus sat next to Sirius and almost gagged at the play of events. Glaring at his food, he tried not to think of certain thoughts as he took a glance at Peter, who was fidgeting and trying to pretend nothing was going on that, was making a whole lot of people nervous about.

"So then Jinx, I was wondering..." He said as he finished off the strawberry leaving a bit of the green leaves on his plate.

"About the spanking." A few people from the two-metre diameter choked on their food and almost died from what they heard.

Taking the whip out from her skirt she whipped on the arse as he leaned over to look her at eyelevel. Making him grab her waist and pull her in closer as he lent in to say something that made a few people actually fall out of their chair. "Do it again."

Some of the teachers raised an eyebrow at the students who had fallen out of their chairs, which included eight Gryffindore's, four Ravenclaw's, and two Hufflepuff's. Some of the Slytherin's who had heard were laughing their heads off while a few just dropped what they were eating onto their plate, their appetites completely lost.

"Bad boy, I'll have to teach you a lesson later." Two more Gryffindore's spat out their pumpkin juice, spraying it over some of the food and their mates.

"I'll be counting on it." He said as he leaned his head on her neck and gave it a nibble before sucking on it soft enough to leave a hickey.

"Marking your territory on me?" Her voice was filled with humour and a slight amount of icy, just enough to show she didn't appreciate it. Sirius of course just crept a hand up her outer thigh and smiled a crooked half smile.

Dumbledore spoke in the background as Jinxed turned to listen, making Sirius softly kiss the back of her neck and playing with the shirt Mcgonagall had enchanted on her. His hand crawled up the side of her of her lower back, wrapping like vines around her waist.

As soon as the speech finished, she grabbed the leash and pulled him along with her. "Come on pet, I'm bored." She said as she pulled him ahead of all the other students.

Instead of following, he picked her up and took her to the common room. "Ever done a strip and/or lap dance?" He asked as he sat down in a chair in front of the blazing fire.

"Yes." Sirius' eyebrows raised at the answer before he leaned back in the chair and waved his hand, "Go on then?" He said, "Show me what you've got."

"Oh no luv, first you have to be taught a lesson." Leaning down on him she grabbed his face and pushed herself on him, Sirius pulled her on top of him, making her in a straddle as they kissed each other with enough fire to put a bushfire to shame.

"Bloody hell." James said as he saw the horrific sight, "She's got him whipped." A loud I whack /I was heard before the sound of Sirius moaning threw the kiss.

"Apparently literally Prongs." Remus said as he just stared at the sight, "Maybe we should back away slowly." James nodded his head as they backed into the portrait before it opened to a fair amount of students.

What they saw as they entered was much worse then what James and Remus had ran into, because now Sirius was on top of Jinx and causing quite amount of noise as he slipped his finger on the edge of her underwear and was slowly pulling it down as she bit her lip and let out a soft cry as a wave of pleasure flowed through.

"..." A sixth year just starred as if it were the best porn he'd ever seen. A fair amount of others had their eyes wide open as they leaned in for a better view.

"..." Although a lot of the first, seconde and third years and ran by now, some of the fourth years just stood their, their eyes like saucers and their ears listening closely.

"..." Lily who had just came in looked at what the hold up was and almost fainted onto the floor if James hadn't been there to catch her.

"..." Some girls in sixth year blushed crimson before glaring at Jinx, wondering why that never happened to them... although the thought of public affection did make them go three shades darker.

"Holly..." Was the first word that escaped James as he caught Lily and saw that, although Sirius was not inside her yet, foreplay was in use.

"Shit." Remus finished before separating the pair to other sides of the couch. It didn't stop them, Sirius crept forward and had two hands on her thighs before James came and grabbed him while Remus grabbed Jinx.

"Aw come on guys, let us go, you can join if you want, the more the merrier." A few boys stepped forward at Jinx's words before they stepped backwards from Remus and James' glares.

"They never let me have fun." Sirius sulked as he went up the boy's staircase his head drooped before Jinx got free and pulled him up the stairs.

They barely made it to the top step before they were all over each other again, "Come on Moony, lets go break it up."

A few minutes later a 'hey' and a 'bloody hell' could be heard and you can be sure it wasn't for what two of the four wanted to do. In the end Jinx came grumbling down the stairs before walking up the Girl's starcase.


End file.
